


From the Pen of a God

by Artemis_Dreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confession of Love (sort of), Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Hints of Villain! Tony, Letters to No-One, Loki Feels, M/M, Some Humor, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki muses fondly about the potential for evil that he has discovered within his beloved Anthony Stark; muses in a private place which he does not expect his lover to invade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Pen of a God

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> A substantial portion of this work is written in the manner of a stream-of-consciousness. Please proceed accordingly.

Loki settled at the writing desk, adjusting the silk robe that clothed his damp and otherwise-nude body. His lover, the one and only Tony Stark, was currently finishing their sensual shared shower alone, after grudgingly admitting to being too exhausted for the fourth round of intimacy that Loki had desired.

Smirking as he remembered the look of frustrated arousal on his lover’s face, the trickster raised a pen to the pages of the journal which he oftentimes mused in. 

(Oftentimes, of course, being whenever Stark was too tired or preoccupied to pleasure and entertain him.)

Exhaling lightly, absently listening to the sounds of the shower still running in his lover’s ensuite bathroom, Loki began to write.

\---

There are many reasons why I (will never admit that I) love you, Anthony Stark. Reason the hundred and twenty-third:

I saw it, lover, do not think that it went unnoticed. That vicious spark in your eye as you stood on the battlefield, armored suit shredded and faceplate discarded. You stalked forward, aimed your repulsor at the head of the immobilized avatar of Victor von Doom, and fired.

I saw the smirk that curled your lips; perhaps the avatar was not human, was merely a machine, but what you enjoyed was a remorseless little pleasure nonetheless. 

The machine had stood against you, had dared to interrupt your work and damage that which you valued. You took nothing less than supreme satisfaction in obliterating it from the face of Midgard.

You claim that you are not a vengeful man, Anthony.

I saw it, though; that spark. There is, buried not-so-deeply within you, the potential for evil. You could become a villain, could have been one long ago had the circumstances of the last three years been even slightly different.

It is truly thrilling to see that within you, and I must admit in this most private of journals that I wish to nurture that spark into flame.

The possibility to influence your mortal mind tempts me, Stark, I confess. I could so easily shatter you, then reforge you into a villain in my image, yet a villain in your own right. I am tempted, but I will not.

You are as you are, and what you are is satisfying and pleasing to me. To change that would be a crime which even I am not immoral enough to commit. Perhaps I do not say it, but your pleasure is the only pleasure that I desire, and I will not risk that for some foolhardy venture of magic. For the moment, my crimes will be constrained to those against nature that we commit when we are together – I had not known that a mortal could so exquisitely arouse a god. 

Perhaps someday, though, that spark will catch and blossom into flame without my intervention. Then, when you stand where I have stood, poised to conquer Midgard, only then will your be worthy of my devotion.

As it stands, however, you have my affection, my protection, and every ounce of my desire. I want nothing more than for your muscular body to be spread willingly beneath me every night, so that you can see the ecstasy on my face as I ride you to my release. 

… but my pen wanders.

Suffice to say, Anthony Stark, I am now, and will for your entire lifespan be, your lover. Should that evil within you ever emerge, though, what would you say to having a husband? A co-regent by your side as we preside over the realm of Midgard?

One day, perhaps one day.

Know this. I love you, as you have yourself confessed to love me. Prove yourself to be more than a mere mortal, and I will confess it to you.

\---

With that, Loki placed the pen down and closed the journal, having composed another letter that would never be read by the one who ought to receive it. A fond chuckle drew his attention over to the bed that he now shared nightly with Iron Man. 

“Going to keep me waiting all night, princess?” Tony snarked, hungrily surveying the trickster.

“Did you not say just a few minutes ago that you had absolutely NO energy remaining?” The god replied with a skeptical question.

“Few? That was more than an hour ago, Lokes.” Iron Man sounded more than a little amused; he had been impatiently waiting all that time for his lover to finish writing, knowing better than to interrupt a tempestuous trickster mid-idea.

“Has it been so long already?” Loki wondered aloud, striding over to the bed and making a show of slipping the robe slowly from his shoulders. 

Feeling Tony’s insatiably lustful gaze on his naked body, the trickster moved to straddle said billionaire. 

“Rounds four through nine, coming at you,” the billionaire smirked, in a tone that was both a warning and a promise. 

The god could not help but lick his lips at the prospect of the glorious night to come, banishing the tangled musings from his mind without a second though. It would not do to be distracted from such pleasure. 

Pleasure that he only desired from Anthony.

\---

What followed would be hours of bliss; bliss that might have been somewhat tempered had Loki known that his private musings would no longer be private in the morning.

Yes, Tony would read the letter that was never intended to reach him. He would initially be in denial, outraged even, but would eventually concede that his lover did have a point – he would indeed make a VERY sexy villain. 

What’s important is that in that moment, the spark caught. It would only be a matter of time before the eager flames consumed them both.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess I like the idea of Villain! Tony. A lot. This is almost a backstory for that, as it shows how Tony comes to realize that he has the potential for villainy.
> 
> I tried my best to portray the way that I see Loki's feelings for his lover; not truly confessed, but an ever-present reality. A god does not merely ADMIT his feelings towards a mortal, but that doesn't mean that those feelings are absent.
> 
> Any advice or feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
